Gratsu Fluff Fest 2016
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Late but nevermind, love this pairing] A whole week dedicated to the fluffiness of Gratsu
1. Laughter

**Again, I know I'm late but I just found this existed yesterday night while looking for fluffy Gratsu fics to read. I did the Gruvia Fluff Fest at the end of last year and that was pretty fun to do, so ugh, I really need to keep track of these things lol - I wrote the whole of Gruvia week in a day yesterday cause I was late for that too haha. Anyway, fluffy Gratsu is always fluffy and fun! These two having a fluff fest didn't seem possible... xD**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Laughter

If there was one sound you were guaranteed to hear at the Fairy Tail guild then it would be Natsu Dragneel's laughter. No matter what the day was, no matter what was happening, that sweet sound of joyfulness would manage to escape from his lips at some point. And Gray couldn't possibly imagine what his life at Fairy Tail would be like if Natsu hadn't joined and always managed to rile him up - he wouldn't be as strong as he is now, that was for certain, and he'd probably have ended up playing dress up with Erza and Cana against his own will.


	2. Date

**I really do love these things - takes my mind away from the stressful plague of multi-chap fics I have to write...**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Date

And after three attempts...Natsu finally had a good date with Gray without any arguments, fighting, etc. It was nice and calm, a peaceful aura surrounding the two as they both dozed off on Gray's couch while watching a movie.


	3. First Kiss

**This is probably the sweetest thing~ Prompt wise anyway, lol**

* * *

 **Prompt:** First Kiss

If you wanted to be absolutely 100% accurate about when Gray and Natsu had their first kiss then you would have to say the time when they were fighting as kids and Erza finally had enough and smashed their head together, causing a light brush of their lips to which neither barely noticed. But if you had to ask them when it was then they'd simply tell you it was when they first got together and announced it to everyone at the guild that evening. But truth be told, they would be lying if they said that. The first kiss was when both had gone to a hotel together drunk and some bouncing fun had erupted from there, but the one they remember would be from the next morning when they'd shared the nightly pleasure once more while trying not to complain of their suffering hangovers.


	4. Scarf

**This is such a sweet prompt**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Scarf

Natsu's scarf was as important as Gray's necklace. It was never taken off, and it was never destroyed or lost. Well, except for that one day in their childhood days.

Gray walked into the guild to find the shock of his life so far - Natsu Dragneel was crying. No, scrap that, he was _sobbing_. "What the hell happened to him?" the raven ice mage asked as he walked up to the group that surrounded the young Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu's scarf's gone missing..." Lisanna told him while rubbing Natsu's back comfortingly.

"How? He never takes it off, not even when he sleeps!"

"Gray, do you think you can go out and find it? I know you just got here but..." Erza trailed off and Gray quickly saluted with a grin.

"Not a problem! So, who's coming with me?"

"I will Big Brother Gray!" Levy piped up.

"I'll come too, who knows when you'll leave a shirt lying around, and Levy's too young to see your-"

"O-kay, let's be off! We'll stay out until we find it Natsu, don't worry!" Gray quickly cut Cana off and raced outside with the girls trailing after him, Cana in giggles.

~~GRATSU~~

"Okay...where would he have possibly lost the thing he never ever loses?" Cana asked.

"How should I know?" Gray grumbled, shivering from the sudden downpour.

"I thought ice mages never got cold..." Levy asked shyly, cuddling up to Gray in an attempt to warm him up.

"The rain is a different matter, it's only the ice, snow and temperature of the air that doesn't affect us".

Cana laughed a little. "Still, you're the only one who got wet".

"Because you used your cards and predicted the rain and never told me!"

"I told you, I forgot" the brunette giggled still.

~~GRATSU~~

After a long, sopping wet day, Gray and the girls eventually returned to the guild with Natsu's scarf. Gray shifted a sleeping Levy on his back gently before walking over to the Dragon Slayer and wrapping it round his neck where it belonged. Natsu looked up at him with drying eyes but they soon brimmed with tears again as he launched himself to headbutt Gray's chest in a tightly grateful hug once Levy had been removed by Erza.

"Thank you...Thank you s-so much Gr-Gray!"

The soaking wet ice mage was warmed by Natsu's natural heat and smiled, petting his pink spikes gently. "Anytime Natsu, anytime".

* * *

 **Yes, yes, I do consider Gray and Levy to have an older brother-younger sister relationship. I mean, did you see how small she was when the Strauss siblings saw them through the window before they joined? Plus I just think it's kinda cute - and what with the upcoming Avatar arc in the anime and if you've read the manga then you'll know why I brought this up while talking about these two~**


	5. Hugs or Cuddling

**This is such a sweet prompt too**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Hugs/Cuddling

What's the first thing that comes to mind when you think of one Natsu Dragneel and one Gray Fullbuster in the same sentence? Fighting, right, granted, and maybe perhaps bittersweet love if you're on that side of their fans. But I bet you wouldn't expect to see the two of them cuddled up together, would you? Nope, didn't think so!

Bunches of footsteps thundered up to the attic of the Fairy Tail guild and shadows slithered around to get comfortable in their beds. You see, the kids of the guild were all considered brothers and sister, even if not by blood. And tonight, one of their brothers - the young ice mage - had returned from a job and had promised to tell them all a story. It was mainly for the younger ones like Levy and Natsu, but some of the older kids like Cana and Erza also looked forward to the boy's storytelling. Gray often made up the stories when his job for the day hadn't turned out either successful or eventful and he didn't like revealing his past to anyone. The boy was shrouded in mystery most of the time, but his guildmates adored him all the same.

The young raven ice mage crept up the stairs to the attic room, deliberately making the stairs creak as much as possible with slow yet solid steps. The younger occupants of the room huddled in their beds, blankets pulled up to their chins as all eyes locked on the darkness that loomed through the doorway. Gray heard them all hold their breaths before he jumped out of his hiding space causing some of the children to give small screams of surprise. He chuckled as they called out his name and he went and flopped down onto his own bed by the window, letting a soft yawn escape him. "You guys still want a story?"

"YES!" came the chorused reply.

"Now, now, I think Gray's a little too tired for a story" Erza lightly warned them all, taking in how sleepy her friend looked.

"It's fine Erza, it won't be a long one anyway" Gray interjected and as soon as everyone was settled and tucked in comfortably, he began his tale.

 _There were monsters everywhere around me, I was surrounded with nowhere to go. But I wasn't scared, oh no, most definitely not. They lurked in the shadows and up in the trees, but before they could lunge down at me, I ran for it. But not because I was a coward, I ran behind a rock and then let out a fierce attack that took them all down in one hit. Heh, as usual, they were no match for me._

The younger ones clapped and cheered but the older ones knew he'd made it up once again for it was obvious that Gray's magic wasn't strong enough to do something like he'd described in his short tale. Soon the lights flicked out and the room was enveloped in darkness, save the moonlight that shone through the window.

About halfway through the night, Gray felt his bed dip a little and looked over his shoulder to find Natsu curled up against his back. He smiled as the younger boy trembled a little and reached over to stroke his pink spikes comfortingly. Natsu looked up at him with slightly watery eyes and Gray smiled encouragingly. The had a bond beyond words, and only one another was allowed to see their weak side. Gray knew Natsu only crawled into his bed after a nightmare, because Natsu Dragneel wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything, especially something unreal in his subconscious. The raven hugged the pinkette closer and Natsu soon feel back asleep curled against his friend and Gray stifled a yawn before drifting back to sleep too.


End file.
